coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8737 (17th September 2015)
Plot Nick rushes Max to the medical centre while Callum is shunned by the Platts. Jason takes Eva to No.11 for a catch-up. She is surprised to learn that the barmaid she argued with was Sarah. Jason is sympathetic about her broken engagement but sours when she calls him a softie. Andrea is thrilled when Lloyd tells her wants to move to Jersey with her. Luke tries to quell Andy's fears about Steph and Jamie Bowman by telling him they were a couple ages ago, but only makes matters worse. Steve can't deal with Lloyd's departure and goes to Rover for solace. Max is brought home. Under pressure from Kylie to come clean, Bethany admits she gave the police a false alibi for Callum. Michelle tries to console Steve, who avoids talking about his feelings by insisting that it's the business he's worried about. Cathy buys Roy a visit to a steam train exhibition for his birthday. Kylie blames Bethany for Callum still being around but Bethany gains sympathy when she tells the Platts that Callum drugged Sarah and threatened her. David and Nick take her to the police station to change her statement. Jamie persuades Luke to join a race but Luke swears him to secrecy. Michelle and Lloyd arrange to hold a going-away party in the Rovers. Callum harasses the Platts at the bistro. Kylie guesses that Denton is after him for money and tells Callum that he's pathetic. Leanne hopes that Peter will be a calming influence on Simon, but Eva - unaware of Simon's recent behaviour - suggests that he's more likely to spoil him and leave Leanne to pick up the pieces. Kylie calls Callum a small-time crook, setting him off just as the police arrive at the bistro and arrest him for GBH and perverting the course of justice. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *DS Tyler - Martin Walsh Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This additional Thursday episode was shown at 8.00pm. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany finally admits to lying for Callum and goes to the police station to retract her statement; Jason and Eva catch up; and Lloyd suggests to Andrea they should move to Jersey after she's offered a job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (10th place). *There were no episodes on Friday 18th September due to Rugby World Cup coverage. Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns